


Who needs sleep anyway?

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RP, RPG, Smut, everywhere, fun fact: this wasnt to turn out smutty, smuttttt, this is wHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RP AT 2AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey can't sleep, neither can Nathan. Both think about going to see the other and end up staying all night together. That's not what they had planned but, why refuse a so tempting offert? ~ RP written on tumblr with the RP account nathanwowonoze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs sleep anyway?

Yeah, nothing was working to help Nathan sleep. It’s been 2 days. 2 Days since he’d found out about Audrey not being Lexie, and he was alone in bed. “Maybe she won’t mind.” he thought to himself, already getting out of bed and getting ready to go wake Audrey.

Audrey wasn’t sleeping either. Let’s just say that her mind didn’t let her to. She wanted to sleep, really! She was so tirred of exausted of these previous days. Welcome back to Haven, Audrey Parker, she thought. She thought maybe call Nathan, he could be up and now that he knows she’s herself, there’s no worries about wondering if this time he will figure out or not that she’s Audrey. But the last time she has called him in the middle of the night, she ended up on his voicemail. I can just wait to the morning to come too, I can’t sleep anyways. And as she walked by her door to take a walk, someone knocked. “Nathan? What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you. Well what are you waiting, come in! It’s getting cold outside.” she smiled to him.

"Couldn’t sleep?" Nathan asked quickly, knowing Audrey was already up and he didn’t disturb her. Hey, you can never have too much reassurance! He walked up to Audrey, hard at work making hot chocolate for the both of them. Silently, he walked to a cabinet and opened it, hoping it wouldn’t make a sound. He grabbed a bag of marshmallows and snuck up behind Audrey. 

She turned around, meeting Nathan with a bag of marshmallows. “Marshmallows?” she chuckled. “Oh well, why not! Do you want some coffee with that? Anyway, we’re not close to sleeping so some coffee wouldn’t hurt!” she asked, moving to her kitchen.

"Sure" he said, holding his arms around her small waist, head gently resting on her shoulder. "As long as it’s made by you" He finished, pecking her cheek softly.

Feeling Nathan’s arms around her and his breath on her neck, she took a deep breath of hers and turned her face to meet his. “Oh well, Mr. Wuornos. Would you be teasing me?” She asked, smiling playfully and putting one of her hands on his face, caressing it softly.

"Maybe…" he trailed off, leaving one single kiss along Audrey’s collarbone, tightening his grip on her waist, kissing her again, wishing he could kiss her for the rest of their lives.

She gasped, closed her eyes, enjoying his kisses. She felt his grip becoming tighter as he kissed her neck with more love everytime. She could feel him, pressing himself against her, in some way it was both hard and demanding, but soft and loving. She broke free from him, just a second so she could turn around him and face him totally. “Enough teasing.”, she says taking his head between her hands. “I am not a patient woman.” and she kissed him with all the love she had kept for him. Days, weeks, months , waiting for this moment. And finally, finally, it has come to.

Lifting Her small figure up, he grunted. Not because of her weight, but because he couldn’t wait to have Audrey again. He kissed her now, with more affection than he ever thought possible. Carrying her to the bedroom, he set her down on the bed, devouring her loving kissing as he unbottoned her top, sliding the sleeves down her thin arms

Helping the man, she removed her top, trying to be the fastest possible. Once it was gone, she started to work on his shirt. Taking it by the base, she quickly took it off. She felt his kisses going down and her breath going faster. She couldn’t help herself but not stoping to move her hands on his abs. She then started to unbutton his jeans. “A little help?”

Quickly puling his pants off, he reached down and worked on Audrey’s jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them, tearing them off with lust blinding him. Only being able to feel her touch, he was more turned on then most would be. Kissing Audrey lovingly, he groaned as Audrey pushed him down, deciding it was her night to be dominant.

She was holding his head, guiding it all over her body and playing in his hair, as he was kissing and licking her at some places Audrey would have never thought about before. It made her moan his name, more louder than she had thought. He slid her panties down and pushed his fingers inside her. “Ah…” She started to have trouble to breath, focusing on the pleasure Nathan was giving her. She gripped her pillow, screaming in it, screaming of good feelings, and bring Nathan back up to kiss him again.

Kissing her roughly, he devoured the moans escaping her lips. He felt Audrey wrap her legs around his waist, using her legs to pull Nathan’s boxers down to his ankles. Hungrily, he entered Audrey, loving the feeling of being one with his partner. The moans erupting from both of them were fuel to the passion burning in both of them.

She clung herself to Nathan, nails digging his back. That would certainly leave marks in the morning, but right now, she didn’t care and she could bet he didn’t either. She felt him pushing harder at every trust, making her close to drive off the cliff. His kiss were devoring her moans and she felt tears going down her cheeks. She was crying, but she wasn’t sad. Those tears were the tears of the love she has been waiting to give and receive for a long time. It felt like eternity and she was so happy it was finally happening. Her partner, her love, the man of her life, her Nathan, she was finally one with him and it was the one best feeling in the world.

Feeling her nails dig into his back? Well, it just turned him on more. Thrusting hard, hoping Audrey was getting as much pleasure as him, he continued, loving the woman in front of him. Kissing her, touching her, feeling her This was the kind of life he wanted to live. One with Audrey, he was close to the edge. Wanting to get Audrey to her peak, he held it. The sheer amount of pleasure Audrey was giving him was enough to make any man go wild. Breaking the kiss for a split second to get air, he heard a loud moan from Audrey. Knowing she had hit her peak, he released. Kissing Audrey gently, he looked into her eyes, noticing the love in lust in hers, knowing they matched his, he said 5 truthful words. 

"I love you, Audrey Parker."


End file.
